


Not Finished Yet

by themadhatter_666



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Bjorn and Halfdan leave the celebrations to have some alone time.





	Not Finished Yet

Bjorn had never thought of having sex with a man. That was until he met Halfdan and everything changed. He never thought of men in the way he thinks of women, he still didn’t to be honest. Halfdan though, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t a woman, Bjorn still found him intoxicating in the best way possible. They had been celebrating in the Great Hall, they had one a battle and of course, that meant celebrating. Halfdan had convinced Bjorn that they should do some celebrating of their own. Which lead Bjorn back to his room with Halfdan underneath him.

“Bj- _orn­_.” Halfdan moaned, arching of the bed, clutching at Bjorn’s shoulders with desperation. It made Bjorn hot all over, it made Bjorn hotter than anything else he had everyone with anybody else. Halfdan’s legs were wrapped firmly around his waist as if he was afraid Bjorn would leave. Halfdan was always like this after battle, clingy and desperate. All his anxieties he felt during battle he put into fucking Bjorn. Not that Bjorn was complaining, the way Halfdan writhed under him was by far the best thing Bjorn had ever seen in his life. Bjorn wanted Halfdan like this all the time.

Bjorn let out a string of curses, he panted while he shifted his weight onto his elbows, ramming his cock into Halfdan with a brutal force. It was harder than he had ever fucked anyone but, the way Halfdan grunted and moaned underneath him at every thrust, let him know that it was perfect, the way Halfdan wanted it. 

Halfdan’s hair was matted with sweat, his skin flushed, his cock leaking between them every time Bjorn slammed into him, hitting that spot just right every time. With every brutal thrust into Halfdan, pushed the pair slightly further up the bed they were in.

“Bjorn, _more_.” Halfdan gasped, his heels digging into Bjorn’s lower back. One hand stayed gripped on Bjorn’s shoulder, while the other one moved to grasp onto Bjorn’s bicep. Bjorn dropped his face into the side of Halfdan’s neck, biting down hard on the skin there. A loud moan ripped through Halfdan, “ _Harder_.”

Bjorn let out a laugh, “No, I do not want to hurt you.” Bjorn threw his head back and groaned loudly as Halfdan clenched tightly around him after a particularly hard thrust. 

“If I do not hurt, then we are not done.” Halfdan cried out, arching off the bed again, his heels digging harder into Bjorn’s back, which only made Bjorn hotter.

Bjorn chuckled, he loved Halfdan like his. He loved that Halfdan wanted it hard and rough like he did, what he loved most was that Halfdan could take it. Bjorn shifted again, he pressed his knees harder into the bed, shifting the angle, so he was thrusting into the spot that made Halfdan go mad. With every hard thrust, Halfdan would let out a hoarse cry. He clawed at Bjorn’s back, trying to keep himself up enough to meet every thrust into him.

Bjorn was rutting with earnest into Halfdan. The look Halfdan had when he was this fucked out was utter perfection to Bjorn. Halfdan threw his head back as a loud cry fell from his mouth, Bjorn grabbed the side of Halfdan’s face and pulled him into a passionate messy kiss. Halfdan’s head was spinning, his toes curled as Bjorn forced his tongue into his mouth. Halfdan _melted_ when Bjorn was this rough with him. Like he was Bjorn’s bitch and Bjorn were owning him, using him like he was nothing, like all he was there for was to please Bjorn.

Bjorn buried himself hard into Halfdan, hard enough for Halfdan to pull away from their kiss to moan loudly, the noise was so good it made Bjorn’s toes curl. Halfdan met every thrust from Bjorn, every thrust that made him want to scream out in pleasure. Halfdan wrapped his arms around Bjorn’s neck, pulling him close, clinging onto him. Bjorn grunted in pleasure, Halfdan licked the side of his face, his beard scaping his face. Bjorn was going wild, Halfdan knew exactly what to do, to get Bjorn the way he wanted him.

“ _Bjorn_.” Halfdan all but screamed as Bjorn slammed unforgivingly into him over, and over again. Halfdan was high on the pleasure, was high on Bjorn. Something had changed tonight because, Bjorn had never fucked Halfdan like this before. This was a new kind of high and new kind fuck, the kind of fuck that Halfdan had wanted from the start but, Bjorn never gave him. Something had changed and Halfdan was loving every second of it. Halfdan could feel it, he was getting close, he just needed Bjorn to go harder. He needed Bjorn to do something that made Halfdan want to explode. “ _Bjorn, come on._ ”

Halfdan continued to blow Bjorn away, he always seemed to do that, Bjorn fucked him like he had never fucked anyone before in his life. Bjorn was pretty sure that he fucked Halfdan harder than anyone had ever fucked anyone but, Halfdan always took it like it was never enough. Like Bjorn couldn’t fuck him five times over all over his home. Halfdan wanted Bjorn to fuck him five times over, Bjorn knew that’s what Halfdan wanted. He knew that they wouldn’t stop, not until Halfdan couldn’t move, not until they both couldn’t move.

Bjorn raised his hand to brace the wall as his slammed into Halfdan, he need something to give him balance while he repeatedly rammed into Halfdan so hard, Halfdan was seeing stars. Bjorn moved his other arm to wrap around Halfdan’s body, pulling him closer, shifting the angle of thrusts into Halfdan. Bjorn was so deep in Halfdan, he didn’t know where Bjorn started, and where he finished. Halfdan let go, screaming out in ecstasy. Bjorn slammed into a few more times before burying himself deep inside of Halfdan before releasing himself, with a loud moan.

Bjorn dropped down on top of Halfdan burying his face in the side of Halfdan’s neck. Both of them trying to catch their breath. Bjorn was blissed out, he had never been with someone like that. It was so intense. Bjorn thought he was never going to recover, that was until Halfdan started shifting underneath him. Bjorn looked down at him in confusion before Bjorn could say anything, he was on his back with Halfdan pinning his arms down.

“I can still move.” Halfdan purred, proving his point by rolling his hips. “We’re not done.”

Bjorn grinned back at Halfdan. No, they were not done.


End file.
